


Chibificados

by Allyth4Balleseros



Category: Naruto
Genre: De-Aged Characters, Drama, F/M, Family, Fem!Sasori, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyth4Balleseros/pseuds/Allyth4Balleseros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Considerando todo, Tsunade hubiera preferido ir con Jiraiya a un retiro nudista televisado que lidiar con tanto mocoso...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

—¿Chibificados?  
—Chibificados, Lady Hokage…  
—…Estoy muy vieja para esto…—Gruñó Tsunade, presionándose el puente de la nariz con los ojos cerrados mientras le rezaba a su venerable abuelo por paciencia:

  * Gaara pedía a gritos por Yashamaru, su arena manteniendo a raya a todo el que se le acercara.
  * Sasori, Neji y Nagato preguntaban por sus padres, siendo ignorados a falta de respuestas satisfactorias.
  * Izuna, Sai y Suigetsu lloraban a todo pulmón por Madara, Shin y Mangetsu respectivamente.
  * Obito estaba acurrucado en un rincón, asustado con tanto griterío.
  * Deidara observaba la escena con indiferencia.
  * Darui los veía a todos como si estuvieran locos.



—¿¡PERO CÓMO RAYOS PASÓ ESTO!?—Rugió furibunda la Princesa Senju, espantando a todos salvo a Izumi quien estaba muy ocupada mirando fijamente a los otros miembros de su Clan actuar tan fuera del estándar Uchiha. Rápidamente notando la valentía suicida de la Kunoichi, los regañados se escondieron tras ella, usándola como escudo humano. Izumi, finalmente sacudiéndose el estupor, les dedicó a sus colegas la clásica mirada _Made-in-Uchiha_ pero no objetó verbalmente a su conducta.  
Y por supuesto que aquel atronador sonido aterró aún más a los confundidos niños, quienes se congelaron en el acto y comenzaron a llorar, esta vez en serio.  
Múltiples miradas acusadoras se clavaron sobre la Hokage con la precisión y saña de una lluvia de kunais envenenadas.  
—No podemos lidiar con esta ola de chibis nosotros solos…—Suspiró Tsunade, pasándose una mano por sus desarreglados cabellos—Es hora de llamar refuerzos…

* * *

 

—Una vez, me convence de dejarlo viajar solo una vez y esto pasa…—Refunfuñaba Itachi, avanzando hacia la oficina de la Hokage a paso ligero. Una vez allí, tocó un par de veces y apenas esperó permiso para entrar.  
—Itachi, que bueno volver a verte, ¿Cómo están las cosas en Iwa?—Saludó Tsunade, algo nerviosa por la reacción del Uchiha cuando viera a Deidara.  
—Ocupadas, así fue como me convenció de quedarme en casa mientras él venía a la reunión…Debí obligarlo a tomar una escolta…—Suspiró el pelinegro, frotándose las sienes—Izumi mencionó en su carta que Dei no estaba hospitalizado pero que su estado actual le impedía permanecer sin supervisión: ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Lady Hokage?  
—Escucha Itachi, entiendo lo mucho que te preocupas por Deidara tras el fiasco con Akatsuki y Madara…Pero por favor no mates a Naruto…

* * *

 

—Sir Utakata, gracias por venir tan rápidamente, sé que Kiri no está lo que se dice cerca de Konoha…  
—¿Cuál es la emergencia, Hokage-Sama?—El castaño no cambió su expresión fría ni parecía mínimamente preocupado por su casi irrespetuosa forma de dirigirse a una Kage/Princesa/Sannin Legendaria. Muchos dirían que eran las ventajas de ser un Jinchūriki/único hijo de la Mizukage/primo del sucesor en prácticas. Pero, gracias a Naruto y Suigetsu, Tsunade sabía que ese muchacho se camuflaba bajo una fachada imperturbable para evitar salir herido y mientras más preocupado estuviera más arisco se volvía—Okaa-san parecía alterada tras recibir la carta de Sasuke y me ordenó ocultarles mi partida a Jūgo y Karin.  
—Es sobre Suigetsu…—Un frío glacial cayó sobre la estancia de golpe y una neblina demasiado parecida a la respiración toxica del Seis Colas comenzó a hacerse presente.  
—¿Sui está vivo?—Preguntó Utakata, impasible.  
—Su primo no sustenta ninguna herida y está consciente…—Explicó la Hokage, cuidadosa de no detonar la ira del Jinchūriki—Sin embargo…

* * *

 

—Bienvenida a Konoha, Princesa Temari…  
—Lady Tsunade—Asintió formalmente la rubia, tomando asiento—El mensaje que recibimos en Suna indicaba la urgencia de enviar a por Gaara…Kankurō y Matsuri están caminando por los techos de la preocupación…Mi hermano ya ahondó la misma depresión tres veces…  
—El Kazekage no sufre ninguna clase de lesión física o mental…—Tsunade, a sabiendas de lo que seguía, se sintió aún más rastrera que Orochimaru al ver suspirar de alivio a la estoica muchacha que muy pronto pasaría a ser una de sus ciudadanas por obra y gracia del heredero del Clan Nara—Pero…

* * *

 

—Se supone que él venía aquí para relajarse un poco tras las semanitas que hemos tenido en Ame…—Yahiko era la personificación viviente de la palabra culpable—Nagato insistió en no necesitar una escolta y yo accedí porque creí que con su primo estaría bien cuidado…  
—Él no padece ninguna aflicción física, Yahiko-sama…—Trató de consolarlo Tsunade, sintiéndose aún peor que con Temari—Cualquiera entendería su confianza en la capacidad de Nagato-san para protegerse a sí mismo, ambos entrenaron bajo el mismo maestro…  
—Konan y Kisame querían venir conmigo pero les ordene permanecer en Ame: Si algo se las había arreglado para incapacitar a un portador del Rinnegan quería a mis mejores y más confiables cuidando el fuerte mientras yo venía a Konoha—La mirada del menor, acerada de por sí, se volvió aún más penetrante de pronto—Tsunade-sama…¿Qué le pasó a Nagato…?

* * *

 

—Lady Hokage, créame que no trato de ser irrespetuosa…¿Pero qué rayos pasó esta vez? Tengo a todo el Clan Yotsuki en pie de guerra allá en Kumo, mi trabajo diplomático del año pasado corre peligro de desmoronarse si no les doy información del estado del Raikage—Hinata, con todo lo dulce y comedida que era, había hallado su verdadero temple viviendo entre los endurecidos habitantes de la Nube como la Embajadora de Konoha. Eso y su – inusual, según los rumores – cercanía a Darui, el novel Raikage—Lo único evitando que entren en pánico es la garantía que les ofreció Yugito-san por la carta de su hermano. C no entró en detalles pero sugirió que sería mejor enviarme a mí.  
—Hinata…De hecho, la elección de C fue la más acertada: Tú no decapitarás a nadie cuando te enteres de la última gracia de Naruto…

* * *

 

—Muchas gracias a todos por venir, sé que los hogares de cada uno están fuera del País del Fuego y que sus responsabilidades con sus respectivas Aldeas son inmensas…Pero esta situación era demasiado para que la manejemos solos, además de haber sido inmoral ocultárselos…—Tsunade pasó la vista sobre los presentes, los representantes de Suna, Kiri, Iwa, Kumo y Ame siendo los más afectados al ignorar lo que ocurría exactamente—Se les prometieron respuestas a nuestros aliados y es momento de cumplirles, pero para explicar esto…Será mejor que lo vean ustedes mismos…

* * *

 

—…  
—…  
—…  
— _ **¿¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS PASÓ!?**_

Tsunade debía admitirlo: En cuanto a reacciones, ella había esperado algo peor…


	2. Alguien díganos que esto es una broma…

—Inadmisible, simplemente inadmisible…  
—¿Cómo se supone que le explique a mi mini-primo que su adorado Mangetsu-Nii lleva muerto cinco años?  
—¿Es esta su idea de una broma, Lady Tsunade?  
—Por cosas como esta tome el puesto de embajadora, la vida es más tranquila en Kumo…  
— **¡SILEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENCIO!**  
Ni los grillos se atrevieron a desobedecer a la cabreada Hokage.  
—Gracias—Exhaló la rubia, cayendo en su silla y frotándose la sienes con los codos apoyados sobre su escritorio—Ahora, ¿Podemos hablar de esto como personas maduras y racionales? Etariamente todos aquí deberían poder manejar tal charla…  
Kakashi no parecía nada feliz—Ni un mes de mi boda y me chibifican a mi esposo…  
—Comparto el sentimiento…—Siseó severamente Itachi, cruzado de brazos y con el Mangekyō activo.  
—Komushi va entrarle al pie de guerra con ustedes dos…—Temari, además de preocuparse por el estado mental de su hermanito, trabajaba en un argumento convincente sobre la chibificación de la esposa del Jefe Médico de Suna.  
Yahiko negaba con la cabeza, estresado—La próxima vez voy a convencerlo de sólo dejarles a ustedes las reuniones y demás…  
—Si esta clase de cosas se volvieron la norma mientras estuve fuera de combate…Pues no es de extrañar que mis primos huyeran de Konoha…—Le comentó llanamente Izumi a Iruka, quien había sufrido un tic en el ojo derecho desde que descubrieran la más reciente metida de pata de su alumno favorito.  
Hinata estaba que se subía por las paredes tratando de hallar una forma de explicarle la situación de Darui al Consejo de Kumo sin que estos declararan una guerra contra su Aldea de origen. Evidentemente la pobre chica no estaba teniendo suerte con eso.  
Utakata pareció aterrado de pronto—Oh, rayos: Jūgo y Karin van a matarme…  
Kiyoshi, quien llevaba intentando calmar a Hinata desde que vieron el problema, arqueó una ceja al oírlo—¿Por qué lo harían? Tú ni estabas aquí cuando esto pasó.  
—Ella cree en dispararle al mensajero y él sólo interviene cuando más de cuatro litros de sangre han sido derramados—Explicó encogiéndose de hombros el Jinchūriki, ignorando la mirada ligeramente perturbada del rubio.  
—No te preocupes muchacho, estoy segura de que Mei no los dejaría totalizar a su único hijo—Intentó consolarlo Tsunade—Y si por algún milagro ese par lograra pasarla siempre puedes contar con Saiken para voltear las cosas—La rubia se volvió hacia Shizune—Quiero a Shisui y Kinoe de vuelta en Konoha de inmediato. Ino y Lee se harán cargo de su misión en Otogakure. No le den razones a Orochimaru, si sabe de esto querrá involucrarse y eso es lo último que necesitamos—Tsunade sonrió maléficamente—Ahora vayamos a lo importante…  
—¿Lo importante Hokage-sama?—Preguntó Hanabi, asustada por un ominoso presentimiento…  
Tsunade fijó su astuta mirada en la de la pálida muchacha antes de componer una expresión tan enfermizamente dulce como la voz en que contestó—¿Quién va a hacerse cargo de quién?

* * *

 

—Como todos saben, al final de la guerra, el Sabio de los Seis Caminos decidió arreglar algunos “desvíos” que fueron claves para que las cosas se salieran tanto de control en primer lugar:

  * Sabaku no Gaara llegó a un acuerdo de coexistencia pacífica con su Biju, so pena de supresión si el Shukaku intentase asesinar a los habitantes de Suna mientras su Jinchūriki duerme. La cercana alianza entre la Arena y la Hoja también terminó de asentarse con el matrimonio del Kazekage y Sai Shimura.
  * Akasuna no Sasori regresó a la vida con su cuerpo humano, siendo colocada bajo la jurisdicción del Kazekage, de quien obtuvo derecho de amparo al ser la última Heredera de su Clan y las inmensas pérdidas culturales que representaría su muerte sin transmitir sus conocimientos en Marionetismo.
  * Hyūga Neji fue resucitado y se reintegró a las filas de su Clan, ascendiendo hace unas semanas a la posición de Heredero tras la abdicación definitiva de Hinata para perseguir su carrera como embajadora y el compromiso de Hanabi con el Heredero del Clan Sarutobi, Konohamaru.
  * Uzumaki Nagato fue revivido junto a sus compañeros Huérfanos de la Lluvia, regresando los tres a Ame para continuar encargándose del País de la Lluvia y firmando una alianza con Konoha. El compromiso entre él y su antiguo líder Yahiko fue anunciado hace un par de semanas.
  * Uchiha Izuna fue extraído del Tsukuyomi/subconsciente de su hermano por Naruto durante la confrontación final con Madara. El Sabio se refirió a su estado como una mezcla de reencarnado y revivido. Abdicó su posición en el Clan Uchiha en favor de Izumi tras aceptar la propuesta matrimonial de Naruto.
  * Shimura “Sai” Sorato pasó el último año en Suna como Embajador de Konoha, cargo que se le otorgó para cubrir su matrimonio arreglado con el Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara bajo las presiones políticas de los Daimyō del Fuego y el Viento quienes exigían una alianza definitiva entre ambas naciones.
  * Hōzuki Suigetsu, último Heredero de su Clan, regresó a Kiri junto al resto de Taka tras la guerra. El grupo se convirtió en uno de los principales apoyos de la Mizukage mientras esta entrenaba al joven para sucederla. Recolectó las Espadas de la Niebla durante el año pasado y trabaja en reinstituir a los Siete.
  * Uchiha Obito, tras diecisiete años de control mental y posesión a manos de su propio padre, finalmente se liberó de Madara y se reinstaló en Konoha. Aprobó su período probatorio de un año e inmediatamente se casó con su ex-compañero de equipo Hatake Kakashi.
  * Burakkusutā Deidara, también resucitado, volvió a Iwa junto a Uchiha Itachi a quien se le otorgó inmunidad al revelarse la verdad tras la Masacre Uchiha. Se casaron una semana antes del ascenso del Heredero Burakkusutā a Tsuchikage, siguiendo el retiro de su abuelo Ōnoki.
  * Yotsuki Darui, aprendiz y guardaespaldas de su predecesor, ascendió a Raikage durante la guerra. A instancias suyas, se evalúa una alianza entre la Hoja y la Nube con la presencia de los embajadores Hyūga Hinata y Nii Kiyoshi en la Aldea del contrario.



Todos y cada uno de nuestros compañeros chibificados son prodigios Ninja altamente entrenados, fuerzas a considerar y temer…Ahora atrapadas de regreso en los cinco años. Obviamente ellos no pueden hacerse cargo de sí mismos en su estado actual lo que nos lleva a la única solución posible: Hasta que podamos revertir lo que les pasó alguien deberá cuidar de cada uno aquí en Konoha.  
Se hizo el silencio tras el pequeño discurso de Tsunade. Alrededor de la Hokage, varios Shinobi y Kunoichis cargaban a los dormidos bultos a quienes la aturdida audiencia holográfica no podía dejar de ver.  
—¿Ese en serio es Nagato-san?—Preguntó quedamente Kisame, rompiendo el silencio tras varios minutos de callada incredulidad.  
—Está casi idéntico a como lo conocimos…—Susurró Konan, sentada junto a él en la proyección desde Ame—Sólo lo veo menos desnutrido, deben haberlo devuelto a cuando sus padres aún seguían vivos y él tenía un hogar…  
—Creo que tienes razón Konan, pero igual casi ni pesa…—Aseveró Yahiko, observando maravillado al infante—Es como cargar una almohada…  
—Se me había olvidado que Sui alguna vez fue tan pequeño…Ese mocoso siempre compensó su falta de tamaño con excesos de personalidad—Comentó enternecida Mei, sonriéndole afectuosamente a su mini-sobrino dormido en los brazos de Utakata. El Jinchūriki se permitió un destello de sonrisa al notar la expresión embobada de Hotaru al notar a su diminuto primo.  
—Wow, Gaara-sama es tan adorable…—Murmuró Matsuri con corazones en los ojos—¿Cómo pudo alguien temerle? Yo lo adoptaría en un segundo…  
—Me avergüenza reconocerlo, pero el único que recordaría los años “tiernos” de Gaara sería Yashamaru—Comentó Kankurō, rascándose la nuca con incomodidad antes de caer en su error y chasquear la lengua—Sé que han pasado más de dos años desde que nos enteramos pero aún no me acostumbro a la verdad…A Gaara le tomó como una milésima de segundo…  
—…Al menos así no tengo que preocuparme porque al Kazekage se le pase la mano con Sai…—Caviló Omoi, clavando la mirada en el bulto blanco y negro en brazos de Yamato—A propósito, ¿Cómo reaccionó Shin a la chibificación de su otouto?  
Un silencio culpable/shokeado cayó sobre la Oficina de la Hokage  
—…No le dijeron…—Tsunade hubiera matado por la cara de póker que Omoi les dedicaba desde Kumo—Están todos muertos…  
—Shimura está en una misión con su novia y varios otros exRaíz cerca de la frontera norte. Deben estar volviendo al anochecer—Explicó rápidamente Shikamaru, meciendo al mini-Neji para evitar que despierte.  
—Fue un placer conocerlos…—Jadeó entre risas Killer Bee, olvidando rapear en favor de continuar respirando.  
—Shin es una persona muy comprensiva—Trató de calmar los ánimos Hinata quien sostenía al mini-Darui—Si se lo explicamos tranquilamente estoy segura de que-  
—Niña, no lo entiendes—La cortó bruscamente Komushi, apostado al otro lado de Kankuro—Shin Shimura puede ser más bueno que el pan en un día cualquiera pero amenázale al hermano y experimentarás en carne propia lo que diecinueve años de entrenamiento Raíz pueden enseñarle a una persona. Aquí en Suna aprendimos a mantenerle un saludable temor tras la “charla” que le dio al Kazekage cuando quedó claro que por político que hubiera sido su matrimonio, su afecto por Sai no era ninguna farsa y crecía a pasos agigantados.  
—Por como lo describes ese chico Shin me recuerda a mi sobrino Mangetsu—Comentó Mei, mesándose la barbilla—Él nunca dejaba que su otouto sufriera daño alguno, siempre vigilándolo a pesar de ser ambos prodigios y toda la cabezona independencia que los Hōzuki llevan en las venas—La Mizukage se enderezó de pronto y parpadeó, atontada—De hecho, con todo lo sobreprotector que era, me sorprende mucho que Mangetsu no haya rasgado las barreras del más allá/tela del espacio-tiempo para manifestarse aquí y arrancar un par de cabezas…Empezando por la del idiota que dejó que chibificaran a Sui…  
—Lo mismo puede decirse del desgraciado de Madara…—Como sintiendo que hablaban mal de su adorado Onīsan, el pequeño Izuna se reacomodó dormido sobre el hombro de Izumi – la única lo suficientemente valiente para cargarlo en ausencia de Naruto – y apretó los labios y los ojos, en el típico gesto de un infante a punto de llorar—Digan lo que quieran de ese hombre—Continuó imperturbable Yamato—Pero todos vimos la devoción que sentía hacia Izuna: Lo protegería con su vida de ser necesario…  
—Pues entonces contemos nuestras bendiciones—Ladró tensa Karin, parada a la izquierda de la Mizukage—Con la versión mejorada de Cara-de-Pez puedo lidiar pero juro que si ese mal intento de megalomaníaco asoma su maldita sombra por la tierra de los vivos de nuevo voy a…  
—Karin…—Intervino Jūgo poniéndole una mano en el hombro a la pelirroja—Todos – salvo Izuna y Obito – te secundamos en eso pero ahora es mejor centrarnos en lo importante y ayudar a Suigetsu—Más de uno se sintió mal por él. El último de los Jyugo no era malo pero tenía la perra suerte de vivir atado a su maldición. Al menos sus compañeros de Taka y el ritmo de vida en la Niebla parecían ayudarlo a mantener su lado salvaje a raya—A todo esto, ¿Dónde está Naruto? Uno pensaría que él sería el primero exigiendo la sangre del que le hiciera esto a su prometido…  
—Sobre eso…—Tsunade estaba a punto de olvidar su dignidad de Princesa y de Kage y simplemente indultarse en el face-palm que llevaba necesitando desde que viera los diez bultos por primera vez—Por favor no maten a Naruto…


	3. Guardianes Temporales

—Mi cabeza…¿Qué rayos pasó-dattebayo?  
—De hecho, esperábamos que tu pudieras decírnoslo, Naruto…Llevas inconsciente tres días…  
El rubio se sentó tan rápido que los otros presentes juraron que había usado un Shunshin—¿¡TRES DÍAS!?  
—Cálmate, niño. No arruines mi trabajo—Tsunade empujó suavemente al Jinchūriki hasta que volvió a recostarse. Naruto sólo la dejo sin pelear, todo le daba vueltas y el subidón de adrenalina por el shock de su tiempo fuera de combate fue lo único que le permitió moverse en lo absoluto.  
—Tsunade Obaa-chan…¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?, ¿Por qué todo está tan confuso?  
—¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas, Dobe?—Intervino entonces Sasuke, adelantándose con una notable calma…Que engañó a todos excepto a Itachi. El Uchiha mayor suspiró internamente y le pidió al Sabio de los Seis Caminos que si en algo le preocupaba su descendiente se asegurara de que el pobre Naruto tuviera un fin rápido e indoloro…  
—Estaba en la cabeza de Otou-san, esperado al resto…—Relató el rubio con los ojos cerrados—Ya llevaba un buen rato allí cuando sentí acercarse a alguien…  
—¿Un atacante?—Preguntó Yamato, parado detrás de su madre.  
—No…Era un chakra familiar y estaba muy feliz de sentirlo cerca…—El Jinchūriki abrió los ojos de golpe, sentándose en la camilla de nuevo— **¡IZUNA!** ¿¡Dónde está Izuna!?  
Hubo un silencio incomodo en la habitación mientras todos miraban a otro para que se encargara de manejar una situación con 99.9% de ir realmente mal.  
Como, en mal al estilo Bijū…  
—Él no está herido…¿O sí?—Preguntó Naruto, volviéndose hacia Tsunade con grandes ojos aterrados—¿Baa-chan? Tú lo ayudaste…¿Verdad?  
—Izuna-san no sustentaba ninguna clase de herida física ni mental cuando los hayamos en el Monumento Hokage—Hana se hizo con las riendas de la situación antes de que el estrés de Naruto perturbara al Kyubi—Sin embargo…Naruto-kun: ¿Sólo recuerdas haber estado con él? ¿No había nadie más con ustedes?  
—Creo…Creo que oí a Nagato saludarme poco después…Y a Gaara, Deidara y Darui quejarse del papeleo—El rubio frunció el ceño, tratando de precisar algo más—Sai y Sasori discutían de arte, nunca los entiendo cuando hacen eso. Suigetsu charlaba con Neji y tomó un rato más hasta que sentimos la firma de chakra de Obito…Pero…—La expresión de Naruto se endureció—Pero algo venía siguiéndolo…  
—¿Zetsu?—Preguntó tenso Kakashi, listo y dispuesto a descuartizar vida forestal si la respuesta era sí—Maldita planta acosadora, cuando le ponga las manos encima…  
—No era Zetsu, Kakashi-sensei—Desestimó Naruto, acomodándose mejor—Era alguien más humano, un solo individuo con una sola consciencia…Mi Detección de Sentimientos Negativos pateó activa tan rápidamente que sentí como si Sasuke me hubiera atravesado la cabeza con Kusanagi imbuida de Chidori…  
Un ruido indignado del aludido—Ya supéralo Dobe, fue un maldito accidente…  
—…Que casi me deja tuerto, Teme—Completó semisonriendo el lesionado antes de devolver su atención a lo importante—Eso es todo, Baa-chan. Si había alguien más con nosotros no tengo idea…Y puede que me haya equivocado con los nombres que les di, todo son flashes y voces. Lo único que doy por sentado es la presencia de Izuna y que, quien sea que nos haya atacado, _NO ERA_ una buena persona…  
—Eso era un hecho desde que mencionaste la habilidad del Zorro—Siseó Sasuke, irritado. De pronto, pareció alcanzar una epifanía—A propósito…¿El Kyubi no sabrá lo que pasó? Tanto el Ichibi como el Nanabi estuvieron presentes también pero con sus Jinchūriki actualmente fuera de comisión…  
—¿Que les pasó a Sai y Gaara? ¿Dónde está Izuna? ¿Por qué nadie me dice nada?—Gruñó hastiado el rubio, sus colmillos afilándose sutilmente mientras unas extrañas sombras rojizas teñían sus ojos.  
—Cálmate Naruto—Ordenó firmemente Tsunade, sintiendo la presencia del Kyubi demasiado cerca de la superficie—Lord Kazekage y Sai fueron afectados en la misma circunstancia que aqueja a todos los otros que nombraste. Tú eres el único que está técnicamente como debería estar así que **NO PIERDAS LA CABEZA O TENDREMOS A UN MUY CONFUNDIDO BIJŪ PISOTEANDO KONOHA** … ** _DE NUEVO_** …  
El regañado respiró hondo y lentamente volvió a su aspecto normal—Ok, ya me calmé…¿Ahora sí alguien me explica la “condición” de mis amigos? ¿Qué es lo que todos me estás escondiendo?

* * *

 

—…  
—…  
—…  
—…  
—Debo admitir…Que no me esperaba esto…  
—Únete al club, Dobe…

* * *

 

—Ahora que ya todos estamos conscientes e incluso un poco mejor informados, ya podemos comenzar a movernos en la dirección correcta: Asignar guardianes temporales para los chibis —Instruyó Tsunade observando detenidamente cada rostro en su sobrepoblada oficina.  
—¿Alguna idea en particular para los arreglos, Lady Tsunade?—Preguntó educadamente Hinata.  
—Empecemos con Kazekage-sama—Decidió la rubia—Su situación como Jinchūriki lo vuelven una responsabilidad sumamente delicada, sin mencionar sus antecedentes…Por lo tanto he decidido que la persona más capacitada para encargarse de él es Umino Iruka.  
Podía oírse caer un alfiler…  
—Pues, de hecho, eso tiene sentido…—Comentó por lo bajo Utakata, disipando el impactado silencio.  
—¿No sería más prudente poner a Naruto a cargo de Gaara-sama?—Preguntó desconcertada TenTen, a quien tuvieron que involucrar cuando nadie supo cómo manejar el que Neji pasase cuatro horas vagando como un cachorrito perdido por la habitación en que mantenían a los chibis.  
—Naruto, Kakashi, Shin, Itachi, Shisui e Izumi son los únicos que se atreverían a cuidar de Izuna…Y varios ya tienen muy claro con quienes planean quedarse—Suspiró Tsunade.  
—El plan de Lady Hokage tiene su mérito—Intervino Utakata, atrayendo la atención del resto—Iruka-san fue una de las primeras personas en mostrarle una genuina amabilidad a Naruto, el Jinchūriki del Bijū que mató a sus padres: Gaara pasó su infancia acostumbrado a interactuar sólo con Yashamaru, un alma gentil que se preocupaba por él a pesar del Shukaku. Alguien como Iruka, acostumbrado a lidiar con Jinchūriki tan volátiles como lo son los niños, es justamente lo que el Kazekage necesita.  
Un silencio favorablemente impresionado acogió sus palabras.  
—Y dicen que los guapos son idiotas…—Caviló Tsunade, avergonzando al de Kiri—¿Que dices, Iruka? ¿Aceptas?  
El moreno lo pensó por unos segundos—Si así puedo ayudar al menos un poco a un pequeño que sufrió como Naruto…Está bien, Lady Tsunade.  
—No te preocupes, no estarás sólo en esta…Izumi-san—Llamó la Hokage, sorprendiendo a la Uchiha—¿Estarías dispuesta a asistir a Umino-sensei con su nueva responsabilidad? No serías la principal responsable del niño pero algunas cosas requieren un toque femenino y mejor prevenir que lamentar…  
—¿Lo dice porque Gaara-sama fue criado prácticamente en aislamiento por un doncel o al hecho de que si el Nanabi amenaza a alguien yo soy una de las actualmente tres personas capaces de controlarlo?—Devolvió inmutable la pelinegra, activando su Mangekyō para darle énfasis a sus palabras.  
—Tomará un tiempo para que Gaara le tome la más mínima confianza a Iruka—Reconoció Tsunade—Preferiría saber que hay alguien capaz de actuar de mediadora entre ambos y manejar cualquier imprevisto de naturaleza demoniaca…  
—Un movimiento inteligente…—Asintió sonriendo levemente la Uchiha—Tomaré el encargo…  
—Excelente. Ahora sobre Sasori…  
—Yo me encargo de la mini-Akasuna—Se ofreció Kiba, extrañando a todos.  
—¿Estás seguro Kiba? Cuidar de una niña podría resultar complicado…  
—Normalmente. Pero yo crecí en un hogar matriarcal y, siendo honestos, ¿Quién aquí sabe la primera cosa acerca del Jutsu de Marionetas?  
—¿Que tiene eso que ver con nada?—Preguntó Yamato.  
—Los padres de Sasori-san fueron asesinados cuando ella tenía cuatro años—Recapituló el Inuzuka—Para su cumpleaños cinco, Chiyo Baa-sama ya había comenzado a instruirla en el arte de las marionetas, donde ella rápidamente demostró ser un prodigio. Y un prodigio limitado…  
—Puede estallar por la tensión…—Completó Itachi, observando al joven Shinobi con un nuevo respeto—¿Asumo entonces que usted comprende los mecanismos básicos de ese estilo de lucha en particular, Inuzuka-san?  
—Paga pasar tanto tiempo en el taller de Kankurō—Contestó sonriendo el castaño—Comprendo los preceptos y hasta puedo realizar las posturas iniciales con los dedos…Eso será suficiente hasta que me envíen desde Suna algunos suplementos o lo que sea que se necesite para entrenar más a fondo a alguien tan dotada como Sasori…  
—Sería bueno que Kankurō y yo intercambiáramos lugares—Ofreció Temari—Ninguno de nosotros habría sido útil en la crianza o cuidado de nuestro hermano: Estábamos aterrorizados de él la última vez que tuvo esa edad y Gaara sólo nos conocía en fotos…Pero entrenar a la Kunoichi que él más admira…Kankurō se negará a que lo excluyamos de esta. Puedo simplemente hacer la cosa más sensata y volver a casa para encargarme de la dirección de la Aldea en ausencia de Gaara y Sai…  
—En ese caso, Kiba, tú pareces ser la mejor opción…Muy bien, la tutela de Akasuna no Sasori es tuya—Accedió Tsunade—En el caso de Neji fue de hecho una decisión sencilla: Genma—El Tokubetsu Jōnin se adelantó al ser llamado—¿Tienes algún problema con cuidar de Hyūga por un tiempo? Entregárselo a su Clan podría no ser lo más prudente, considerando todo…  
—Claro, no será ninguna molestia encargarme de mini-Neji—La rápida aceptación del usuario de Senbon fue una grata sorpresa—TenTen vendrá a menudo de todos modos. Ella me dirá si estoy haciendo algo mal…  
—…De nuevo: Y dicen que los guapos son idiotas…¿Algún voluntario/a para ayudar a Yahiko con Nagato?  
—¿Podría ser yo, Lady Hokage?—Hinata se giró hacia su hermana con una rapidez tal que muchos juraron se dio a sí misma una cervical—¿Hanabi? ¿Estás segura? Un niño tan pequeño – y tan poderoso – sería una gran responsabilidad…  
—Precisamente por eso: ¿Quién si no lo ayudaría a mantener estable su Rinnegan—Explicó la menor—Con mi Byakugan puedo hacer algo por él, Naruto-sama nos contó a Konohamaru y mi su historia…Nagato-san jamás tuvo una verdadera instrucción en Dōjutsu, él lo usaba instintivamente…  
Hinata recordó las estrictas lecciones de Hiashi en todo lo relativo a su Dōjutsu familiar—Muy bien, Hanabi. Si estas segura de que podrás con la tarea tienes todo mi apoyo…  
—Y mi aprobación—Intervino Tsunade—Eres madura e inteligente, Hanabi. Te las arreglarás…Ahora, sobre Izuna…  
—Eso ni se pregunta, Baa-chan—La cortó Naruto—Yo lo cuidaré…  
—Yo te puedo ayudar Naruto-Nii—Ofreció amablemente Konohamaru—Izuna-san siempre está pendiente de los estudiantes de la Academia, incluso de algunos Genins que son huérfanos de guerra. Sería bueno devolverle el favor…  
—Muy bien, entonces Naruto y Konohamaru se encargarán de Izuna—Tsunade le sonrió brillantemente al nieto de su sensei—Tienes el corazón de tu abuelo, Konohamaru, enorgullécete de eso—El castaño se sonrojó levemente ante la alabanza, no era secreto para nadie lo mucho que idolatraba al Sandaime—Sai también fue muy fácil de ubicar: Shin, Komachi—La pareja de ANBUs asintió—Ustedes insistieron en tomar custodia de Sai mientras dure su chibificación y realmente no hay mejores candidatos así que se los concedo—La mirada de la Sannin se posó entonces sobre un castaño y un pelinegro con expresiones igualmente frías—Los arreglos para Suigetsu ya llevan hechos un buen rato: Sir Utakata y Sasuke no vinieron a Konoha de adornos.  
Ambos Shinobi asintieron pero no agregaron nada.  
—Obito, pues…Junto a Izuna fue una de las personas con menos opciones—Nadie parecía sorprendido aunque algunos lucían vagamente avergonzados mientras Itachi, Shisui e Izumi emanaban vibras homicidas hacia aquellos que aún seguían culpando a su pariente por la Cuarta Guerra o de plano le resentían ser hijo de Madara—Kakashi obviamente será su guardián pero aunque confío en él para mantener vivo a Obito creo que algo de ayuda los beneficiaría…  
—Me ofrezco como voluntaria, Hokage-sama—Avanzó Hana, callando a todos en el acto—Es bastante obvio que Itachi o Izumi-san se ofrecerían de no estar ya comprometidos en otras asignaciones, lo mismo puede decirse de Shin y Naruto-kun…Pero yo no tengo nada en particular contra Obito-san y me gustan los niños, así que…  
—…Hana, son momento como estos los que me hacen orgullosa de llamarte mi nuera…—Tsunade le dedicó a su hijo una mirada aprobatoria—Escogiste bien Yamato, esta chica es un tesoro…—La Hokage retomó su seriedad—Itachi es plenamente confiable con el cuidado de niños, por lo que no hay ningún problema en entregarle la custodia de Deidara, pero si alguien deseara echarles una mano con algunas cosas…  
—Pues, ya que me sacaron de la que sería una misión de meses, tengo mucho tiempo libre…—Comentó Shisui, sonriéndole a su primo favorito—No me supondría ninguna molestia ayudarlos…  
—¿Estás seguro, Shisui? El Consejo de Iwa querrá constantes actualizaciones del estado del Tsuchikage—Él sólo asintió—Bien. Para terminar, Hyūga Hinata y Nii Kiyoshi vigilarán a Darui-sama, ¿Alguna objeción?—Ambos negaron con la cabeza—Perfecto. A trabajar todos…


End file.
